


Secret Crush

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [7]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pining, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has a secret crush on Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> Written for the drabbletag6 prompt: Scream (TV series): Audrey/Emma - hair twirl

Audrey bit down on her lip hard as she sat in English class and did her best not to stare at Emma. Did her best to keep it from being obvious that she had a crush on the girl who had once been her best friend but had moved on to the more popular crowd.

A girl who would probably never notice her again, yet she had Audrey tied around her finger still. Probably tied even tighter than the strand of hair she was softly twirling around her finger as Mr. Branson just continued to talk about the current book they were reading at the moment.

"Earth to Auds," Noah's voice finally broke through her thoughts and she turned to her best friend who was sitting beside her, a blush on her cheeks. "You know if you want to keep your secret crush up, you may wanna not stare so much."

Blushing more at Noah's words, Audrey gave him a tiny glare but she finally looked at the teacher and away from Emma. She knew eventually she'd have to do something to get her mind off of Emma. Maybe even date someone else to kill the feelings that Emma would never return.


End file.
